eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Das Wiki von Eis und Feuer
Collaboration with an Italian Wiki about A Song of Ice and Fire To Das Wiki Von Eis und Feuer Hello! We are a group of Italian people who created an Italian Wiki about “A Song of Ice and Fire”. Here is our website www.ghiaccioefuoco.com Our wiki’s name is “Le Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco Wiki”. We currently have a little number of articles but count on grow in a short time as our team is doing his best to write the articles in the best and fastest way possible. We like your wiki very much and we would like to link our website to yours and share page interlinks. We also have a facebook page (https://www.facebook.com/ghiaccioefuoco) if you’re willing to give it a look. You can contact us via facebook page or via emal (ghiaccioefuocowiki@gmail.com) We hope to collaborate together very soon. We look forward from hearing from you. Le Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco Wiki Game of Thrones Staffel 6 Auf der Hauptseite steht immernoch, dass die fünfte Staffel von Game of Thrones anläuft. Sollte das nicht geändert werden, ich meine in zwei Monaten startet schon wieder die nächste Staffel... Dufaraio (Diskussion) 10:51, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja klar, da haste wohl Recht. Auch der Text weiter unten (das die Erscheinung der Bücher die sechste Staffel der HBO-Serie voraussetzt) ist von den aktuellen Fakten ad absurdum geführt worden. Berichtige das ruhig und bring es auf den aktuellen Stand ;-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 10:59, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hallo zusammen, Sorry, ich weiß nicht wie ich euch sonst erreichen kann: Wir haben einen group chat gebaut der bei wiki.westeros.org eingebunden ist. Wir sind derzeit auf der Suche nach einer Community zum Thema GoT pro Land die Lust dazu haben mit westeros auf chat ebene zu partnern. Es würde so funktionierren, dass wenn jemand mit der Muttersprache Deutsch auf westeros.org den chat joined unten erscheinen würde 'chat in your language' und derjenige würde dem deutschen channel (in dem Fall dann von euch) joinen. Auf wiki.westeros.org könnt ihr euch den aktuellen Chat ansehen. Auf gosuchat.io könnt ihr euch ein snippet anfertigen und es testen. Wenn ihr mich erreichen ich bin @arne im wiki.westeros.org chat einfach eine DM an mich oder im channel nach mir fragen. Danke euch! :) Arnehorn (Diskussion) 16:13, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Arne :Hallo Arne, wenn ihr nach einer Gruppe zum Thema GoT sucht, ist die Anfrage vielleicht bei unserem Partner-Wiki zur Serie besser aufgehoben. :-) Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 20:13, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Nachtrag: Da Westeros.org ja ebenfalls die größte Plattform zur Buchreihe darstellt, meintest Du wahrscheinlich einfach die ganze Thematik an sich, oder? Dann wäre das sicherlich interessant für uns. Hehe, da haben sich unsere edits überschnitten :) Sollen wir dann die Conversation mal per Mail Fortsetzen? Arne@gosuchat.io − Danke für den Hinweis, jedoch suchen wir eher nach einer ASOIAF Community - westeros ist auch eher ein ASOIAF Site - ist aber immer schwer zu trennen finde ich. Es besteht zudem die Möglichkeit das beide Communities den gleichen Channel embedden - damit wäre der Chat eine GoT/ ASOIAF DE Community. Westeros hat drei Channel auf gemacht: Books, Show und Gerneral. Aber es wird in der Regel meist der general Channel genutzt um sich zu unterhalten. Arnehorn (Diskussion) 20:38, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Sie haben Post. ;-) The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 01:00, 19. Apr. 2016 (UTC)